DOA&N: Charity's Virtue
by a red penguin
Summary: 10 year old Hitomi finds a homeless blond boy on the streets and covinces her father to take him in. At his new home, the boy shows he knows a what should be a long lost style, and at the age of sixteen, the two enter the Dead or Alive tournament.
1. Chapter 1

::OooO::Character files::

Name: Hitomi (young)

Personality: Friendly, energetic, hard working, slightly cocky

Appearance: Light brown hair that reaches just above her shoulder blades, with two side bangs and a fringe that reaches her eyebrows. Peachy skin tone. Thin frame, with no unneeded fat.

Fighting style: Freestyle Karate

Stats:-  
Power: 4/5  
Technique: 2/5  
Defence: 3/5  
Jump: 4/5  
Speed: 5/5  
Balance: 5/5

::OooO::

Name: Naruto (young)

Personality: Clumsy, wary, silly, colder when he first meets Hitomi

Appearance: Messy blond hair that goes in every direction, deep blue eyes, about two inches taller than Hitomi and thin.

Fighting style: Furīfōmu (freeform)

Stats:-  
Power: 4/5  
Technique: 1/5  
Defence: 4/5  
Jump: 3/5  
Speed: 4/5  
Balance: 3/5

::OooO::

Name: Hartmann

Personality: Serious, caring, strict, slightly overprotective of Hitomi

Appearance, Very bulky figure, short white hair, thin moustache, both attached to a short beard

Fighting style: Traditional Karate

Stats:-  
Power: 5/5  
Technique: 3/5  
Defence: 4/5  
Jump: 2/5  
Speed: 3/5  
Balance: 3/5

::OooO::

Name: Dachs

Personality: Care-free, easy going, slighty odd at times

Appearance: Has a long face, short hair, and a stubbly beard

Fighting style: N/A

Stats:-  
Power:2/5  
Technique:1/5  
Defence:1/5  
Jump:2/5  
Speed:2/5  
Balance: 1/5

::OooO::


	2. Chapter 2

'Ello! This is a red penguin trying something new out.

Y'see, I've recently bought that Dead or Alive Dimensions game for the 3DS (^-^), and have been kicking some serious ass with Hitomi, who, I admit, I kinda like. (Almost everyone's liked a video game character once in their lives). And it's got nothing to do with her slightly volumptuous chest at all… (¬_¬')

Well, I thought, there aren't many Naruto/Dead or Alive crossovers, so why not add one more to what little there is? And why not do it with my favourite characters from each, Hitomi and Naruto? (Well, actually, Shikamaru's my fave character, but it wouldn't work well between him and Hitomi)

This is the product of my thoughts, please review to tell me if they were good ones or bad!

No flames por favor!

Naruto: Yes! Flames are not nice!

Um… what are you doing here?

Naruto: Hitomi wanted to come

What…

Hitomi: Now… what was that comment about my chest?

I said it had nothing to do with it!

Naruto: Please remember that me and Hitomi are going out.

Eh… *Looks at Hitomi*

Hitomi: Don't ask how. We just are…

DICLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE THING!: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto and DOA belongs to Team Ninja and Tecmo. I don't own them. If I did, Hitomi would somehow be real and going out with me! (*o*)

Naruto: You cheater!

Hitomi: Shut up…

::(:DOA&N:)::START CHAP::

"Hah! Ha!" A brown haired girl breathed forcefully, while throwing out punches and kicks to the air around her.

It was just another normal day in this ten year old girl's life, and she was out in the garden practising her katas for her martial arts skill Karate. She was wearing the traditional Karate robes, over a plain black tube top. Wrapped around her waist was a red Karate belt, showing that she was very advanced in the art for her age.

"Hitomi!"

"Yeah?"

"Finish up for today and cleaned up! We're going to the town market!" Called her father from inside her house, which was also the dojo that he trained himself and others, as well as living in it.

Yep, she lived in a dojo. Well, the house attached to it. Her father was the sensei there, so her family had to live nearby.

Hitomi stood from her stance and took deep breaths, panting and sweating hard.

"'K… dad." She replied, heading inside to meet her father at the door. "What're we goin' for?""

"Just all round supplies. We're running a tad low on food mostly." Her father, Hermann, informed her.

"You just need something else to wear." Hartmann told his daughter.

He was wearing a plain white shirt with the family crest on the the side of the chest, the spread eagle (like the one on Hitomi's clothes in the DOA games, and plain black trousers.

"Don't wear something as if you were going for a meeting with the Chancellor." (Chancellor is the German leader, currently Angela Merkel if I remember correctly)

Hitomi walked up the stairs with a grin. "I'd probavly dress in rags anyway."

Hartmann sighed. "Knowing you, you probably would…"

Hitomi giggled as she entered her room and got ready for a shower, getting undressed and moving to her en suite.

Afterwards, she dried herself up and opened to her wardrobe, looking through it for suitable clothes to wear.

It didn't take long, and she decided to wear a red tank top that looked nothing short of a sprts bra, covering her developing breast, which were currently about a high A-cup. The family crest covering the chest area. She was wearing a dark blue denim skirt that reached to the end of her thighs and her her usual black fingerless fighting gloves.

Hartmann's voice drifted up from downstairs. "Hitomi! Are you nearly done?"

"Coming now!" Hitomi opened her door and started down the stairs carrying a backpack with one strap slung across her chest.

When he saw what she was wearing, Hartmann cringed. "Do you really have to go out in just that?"

"Now remember dad, it's not like we're going to see the Chancellor now, is it?" She said smugly as she walked past him, wagging a finger.

Hartmann glared at his daughters retreating form as she left the house.

"Little smart-ass…" He muttered under his breath, before saying much louder, "You're going to be the death of me one of these days!"

"I kinda figured that one out!" Hitomi called back over her shoulder.

The man sighed once more, then walked out of the door, shutting and locking it after him.

::(:DOA&N:)::

It was only a short walk from the dojo to the market, as it was only down the street.

"Right." Hartmann began. "I've got to fetch the food, so I'll be heading over there." He Indicated to a street to the left of them, before looking back at Hitomi and handing her a ten euro note. "You're free to explore the miscallanious :(stuff like bracelets etc): stands. I trust you on your own. It's quarter past five now. Meet me back here in fourty-five minutes."

"Ok!" Hitomi spun on her heels and raced down the street to their right. "See you later!"

"Still, be careful!" Hartmann shouted after her. "Especially around any boys!"

"Dad!" Hitomi faced her father while jogging backwards at a slower pace. "I'm only ten!"

"You're never too young!"

"Whatever…" She ran forwards again.

She continued running until she arrived at the stand she always went to during the market.

"Yes sir, the bracelets are made from pearls, shells, and basically any useable rare items found in the sea… Hm? No they are _not_ fake!"

Hitomi recognised that voice, and looked in the direction it was coming from, and saw a lean, lanky man with short, black hair and a small, stubly beard standing behind a small wooden stall, wearing a blue, green and white stripy shirt, and black trousers. He seemed to be arguing with a short, fat man with a round head, wearing a fancy suit and top hat that was too small for his head, but seemed to just rest upon it.

She ran towards the lanky man at the stall. "Hey Dachs!"

The two men stopped arguing and saw Hitomi standing there, waving.

The fat man walked away, while the lanky man, now known as Dachs waved back.

"Hi there Hitomi!" He said, smiling. "What can I do for one of my favourite customers?"

"Have you got the pieces of the bracelets that broke last week like you promised?" She asked.

"Indeed I have!" Dachs reached underneath his stand and picked up a medium sized box that seemed to contain bits of shell and gems. "Y'know, you're my only customer who buys the broken tat."

"I kinda understand that." Hitomi giggled.

"What did you want these for anyway?" Dachs asked her.

"I'm making friendship bracelets." She told him, smiling. "Y'know, for the first friend I make."

Dachs could see right through that smile, but only gave away a small questioning look. He knew Hitomi had never met anyone her age or around her age, so she was very lonely, training to fill the hole being made.

Distracting her, he said, "That'll be €6.50."

"Ah!" Hitomi looked back up and handed him the note Hartmann had given her.

"Well well, your cheapskate of a father actually gave you more than 5 euros for once!" Dachs joked, handing Hitomi her change and the box containing the leftover tat from the week before.

"Thanks!" Said Hitomi, placing the box in her backpack, then slinging it over her shoulder again. "I've gotta get going! I'm meant to meet up with my dad in half an hour, and want to see some more of the shops!"

"That's fine!" Said Dachs. "Run along!"

"Bye!" Hitomi ran towards the other shops, waving goodbye to Dachs.

She took her time looking at different stands and stalls, before noticing one of her favourite fruits, a bunch of grapes, on a stand to her left.

Walking up to the stand, she saw the price of them.

"€3.00 eh? Dad won't mind if I buy some." She went to pick a bunch up, only for a different hand to appear and place it on hers as she touched them.

"Eh..?"

She looked to where the hand had come from. Following the arms the hand was attached to, she found that it was coming from under the table the fruit was on, pushing past the cloth placed on it. Hitomi bent down and pulled up the cloth and peeked under it. What she saw was blond hair and cerulean blue eyes staring at her. It was a boy, around her age, and by the looks of what he was wearing, he was living on the street.

They stared at each other for a while, but then the boy ran from under the table and down the street, grabbing the grapes from Hitomi's hand in the process.

"H-hey! Wait!" Hitomi called after him. 'Who was he?'

The shopkeeper saw the boy run off with the fruit without paying. "Stop! Thief!" He yelled. "Stop that boy!"

Breaking out of her stupor, Hitomi ran after him. "I'll get him!"

Really, she just wanted to ask him why he was on the streets and having to steal stuff.

Spotting his pursuer, and noticing how easily she was catching up to him as she was evidently faster than him, he took a sharp turn into an alley to his right, running along the dark space.

Seeing the boy take a turn, Hitomi quickly followed him. She knew she was faster, as she had already took up half the space between them. Heading into the alley, they both weaved through bins and dumpsters in order to escape in the boy's case, catch up in Hitomi's.

Up ahead there was a mesh fence that was evidently taller than both of them, at least a metre taller.

The blond haired boy jumped and grabbed the top of the fence and flipped over it, surprising Hitomi, but she carried on running towards it, then jumping to the wall to her right and pushing of it and over the fence, clearing it with ease.

"Wait!" She called after him when she landed.

The boy growled, and ran harder, turning the next corner and continuing ahead, Hitomi not far behind. As she was just about to reach him, the boy spotted a pile of cardboard boxes on top of a dumpster, and knocked them down as her ran past, causing Hitomi to stop in her tracks, while he turned another corner.

Knowing that she was never going to catch him like this on what seemed to be his turf, she looked around for anything useful.

"Aha…"

The boy looked back, to see no girl, and started to relax, slowing down a bit.

"Hey there!"

The boy took a double take. Running along a fence by the side of him with apparent ease, was Hitomi. She jumped down behind him and stopped.

The boy scowled and looked ahead, only to find a dead end, forcing him to stop. He turned to face Hitomi, who was walking towards him. He dropped into a surpossedly sloppy stance, made to decieve the opponent, and kept an eye on his pursuer, making the girl blink in surprise.

"Don't come any closer!" The boy growled.

Shaking off her surprise, Hitomi continued forward.

"Stay back!"

She carried on moving forward.

"That's it!"

The boy ran at Hitomi, fist held back ready to strike. As he reached her, he thrusted his fist at her, and she simply raised a hand to block it, but he faked and went under her guard and striked again, only to receive a round kick from Hitomi, sending him into the alley wall, then falling to the ground.

He struggled to his feet and back into his stance.

Hitomi smiled. "My name's Hitomi, what's yours?"

It was the boy turn to blink. Why did the girl who was chasing him want to know his name? He didn't understand.

Hitomi sighed. "I don't want to fight, I want to talk. You can keep those grapes for all I care. I won't force you to give them back."

The boy rose from his stance, seeming to trust her a little, but was still wary.

"Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"My name's Naruto…"

Now that he had stopped, Hitomi was able to get a good look at him. He was wearing a white T-shirt with an orange swirl in the middle, and black three-quarter length cargo pants. Both had rips and tears in them.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Ten…"

Hitomi grinned. "I'm ten too! Nice to meet you!"

Naruto looked at her with a odd look. "… You're weird."

Hitomi facefaulted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" She yelled.

"You chase me through streets, alleys, and run on top of fences, just to say 'nice to meet you'." Naruto said blankly.

She pouted. "I just wanted to know why you were under that stand…"

"I'm homeless. I have to steal to stay alive."

"What?"

"Homeless. Y'know… No home."

"I knew what that meant…" Hitomi said grudgingly. "But you seem to be taking it as if it's nothing."

"You get used to it after seven years." He told her.

"Seven years!"

Naruto closed him eyes with a matter of fact expression on his face. "Yep. It's actually not so bad once you get use…"

He trailed off once he noticed Hitomi right in his face, anime tears pouring from her eyes.

"Tha-that's s-so saaaaad!" She bawled.

Naruto looked at her blankly. "Whatever…"

He walked round her and back in the direction he came from, only to feel a tugging on his tattered T-shirt. He looked over his shoulder at Hitomi.

"You're coming home with me!" She exclaimed.

Naruto gawked at her. "I am?"

"YES!" She grabbed his right arm.

"W-w-wait-! Gah!" He was pulled off his feet by her surprising strength, as she ran back the way they both came and began searching for her father.

They exited the alley and went in the opposite direction of the fruit stall, to avoid trouble.

"Dad! Dad!" Hitomi continued to call for her father.

"You don't have to do this…" Naruto said, a bit reluctant at the sudden turn of events.

"Oh, but I want to!" Hitomi said, giggling.

Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit, whether it was from embarassment or the cute smile on her face, he wasn't sure.

::(:DOA&N:)::

"Mmm… Hitomi should be here by now." Hartmann said to himself. "Where is she?"

He was at the the place they were meant to meet up, the same place they went their separate ways. He looked at his watch.

'It's definitely 6 o'clock…' He thought.

"Daaaaad!" Hitomi's voice rang out.

"Hitomi!" Hartmann looked at her approaching form, as well as the blond boy's behind her. "Who's this?"

"Er… He followed me here… Can we keep him?"

"So you were seeing a boy!"

Naruto looked at him blankly.

"Nononononono! This is Naruto!" Hitomi clarified, indicating Naruto with her arms.

"What are your prospects in life boy?" Hartmann asked the confused boy.

"Eh?.."

"Dad! It's not like that!" Said Hitomi, flailing around wildly. "He was homeless and on the streets. Can he stay with us? He needs to work on his fighting as well. His stance is a little sloppy."

"It's meant to be like that…"

"So he doesn't even have a job? You need to make better relationship choices Hitomi." Mused Hartmann.

"Dad!"

"Sorry… Honestly, an old man can't do jokes anymore." He said. "He can come live with us."

"YES!" Hitomi jumped in joy.

Naruto looked at Hartmann. "R-really! I-I can live with you!"

"Of course! I don't see why not."

"Th-thank you!" Naruto bowed.

"Now we'll have non of that my boy!"

"Sorry." Naruto straightened up only to be knocked off his feet by an excited Hitomi.

"This'll be great Naruto!" She exclaimed, hugging around the neck tightly. "You'll be my first ever friend! We can train, we can spar and we can do all sorts of stuff together. It'll be absolutely awesome!"

"Suf-suffocating!" Naruto croaked out.

"Ah! S-sorry!"

Hartmann looked on with a smile as Hitomi tried to resuscitation on an unconscious Naruto.

'Things just got more interesting.' He thought.

"Ah! It's not working!"Cried Hitomi. "I know! Mouth-to-mouth!"

She leant down and placed their lips together.

Hartmann gawked at her actions, as she tried to breath air down his lungs, failing to do so, therefore preactically making it a kiss.

Naruto woke to see Hitomi pressing her lips to his, and pushed her off. "What the hell Hitomi!"

Hitomi sat up. "Hah! It worked!"

"Eh?"

Hartmann sweatdropped. 'A lot more interesting.'

::(:DOA&N:)::FINISH CHAP::

And that's the beginning product of my wild mind! Please review, whether it be for constructive critisism, or just because you're all very kind people!

Naruto: And can I say something?

Um… sure?

Naruto: Everyone please note that Hitomi's chest is much bigger than it was when she was when she was te-! *THUMP*

Hitomi: Idiot…

…Okay… well if you don't want that to happen to you, I suggest you review.

Naruto: The pain… is dulled by my… *STAMP* … And now it's not…

Heh heh… Ok… This is a red penguin signing out!

BLEEP BLOOP!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Hello!

*Sat in corner* It's coming… one year left…

Naruto: What's up with you?

…mmmmmmmmm… *Rocking back and forth on bum*

Hitomi: He's just watched a documentary about 2012

Naruto: What, that stuff about the end of the world?

Hitomi: No, the olympics in London.

Naruto: Eh?

Hitomi: Apparently, he's got tickets for a some of the better events. That's his way of showing his anticipation. *Takes out a note* He wanted you to read this.

Naruto: O…K, *takes note of Hitomi* **PLEASE READ!: I want every one to know that this is **_**not**_** a new chapter! This was originally chapter 2, and what is chapter 2 now is actually chapter one. The new first chapter** **is actually the character files of the characters in this story, which I have removed from the first chapter (now second). This is being done due to a certain someone's idea to have the story run more smoothly. If you need reference to how they look, you can now look at the first chapter. New characters will be added when they appear in the story.**

Hitomi: Now you're done there, you wanna start this or not?

Naruto: Yes! I've always wanted to do this! *Starts jumping up and down on the spot* Time to get psyched!

Hitomi: This is the second chapter of DOA&N: Charity's Virtue. Enjoy!

Naruto: You ruined my moment…

::(:DOA&N:)::

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky, where the were barely any clouds, and a soft rhythm of chords floated through the air in woods near the local Karate dojo, each played perfectly one after another, becoming a beautiful melody as they mixed together. The notes originated from the balcony on the third floor of the house attatched to the dojo, and the person sitting upon the railings surrounding it creating them.

A now sixteen year old Naruto sat there, struming away at his acoustic, lost in his own world as he played a tune that resonated around the area. He looked almost the same as he did six year ago. The only difference was that his hair was messier than before. He was wearing Khaki cargo pants, a plain black T-shirt with a unbuttoned white shirt over the top. He had become quite handsome, gaining looks off many girls in the town.

"Naruto!"

Stopping, he sheilded his eyes from the sun and looked down to where the voice had risen from below, finding a grinning Hitomi standing on the grassy lawn of their backgarden. She had changed more than Naruto, with her hair now reaching down to her mid back, and her bust was definitely bigger, now about a high C-cup. She was wearing a black tube top with the family crest on the front in golden lining, with an unbuttoned denim jacket over the top, reaching to just above her waist, and some blue jeans. She had also become quite attractive, gaining looks off many boys, including Naruto every once in a while. The problem was, she also once attracted a dirty old man, therefore making her father even more wary about men around her, only trusting Naruto. Though, it's safe to say she broke the old man's jaw the moment he touched her thigh.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna sit there all day or are you gonna spar with me!"

"I'm gonna sit here…" He went back to playing his guitar.

"Are you you afraid you'll lose!" She taunted him.

Naruto grinned goofily. "You know I'm stronger than you. You'll lose."

Hitomi pouted and crossed her arms. "I used to be better than you."

"You beat me that one time in the alley, and that wasn't even a proper fight. I beat you later that same day, if I recall correctly. Do you?"

=o=o=o= (Signifies a time skip, not necessarily a flashback, I'll inform you if they are. This isn't btw)

"_Welcome to out house!" Exclaimed Hitomi, running inside._

_She, Naruto and Hartmann had just walked from the market were Hitomi had just found Naruto. _

_Naruto looked around in awe. "It so _big_!" He said. "Are you dead rich or something?" He asked Hartmann._

"_Not really." Hartmann replied. "There are much bigger houses around here than ours."_

"_Wow…" Naruto walked into the next room, which happened to be the living room. _

_Hitomi ran past him and jumped onto the sofa. "Come over here Naruto! It's really comfy!"_

_Naruto did so, jumping onto the sofa like she did, and lying down on his back with his arms spread, while sighing. He'd never felt anything so soft before, living on the streets and all. He closed his eyes and just lay there. Well, until he noticed the light had disappeared from beyond his opened them to see Hitomi's face right in his. _

_He let out a cry of surprise._

"_Well? Do you like it?" She asked._

"_Umm… yeah."_

_Hartmann came into the room with drinks he had made from the kitchen for the two children._

"_Ne, Naruto. Why don't we finish what we started in the alley?"_

_*SMASH* _

_Both kids look to see Hartmann standing by the doorway with his left eye twitching. The glasses in his hands had slipped from his grasp and had become a pile of glass on the wooden floor, the liquid inside washing away in every direction._

"_Wh-what did you start the alley exactly?.." He inquired._

_Hitomi shot up from in front of Naruto's face to kneeling on the sofa, waving her arms wildly. "No! It's not what you think! We're too young for that! Naruto started a fight in the alley!"_

_Naruto sat up. "I think you need to use different words…"_

"_Hmm…" Hartmann thought for moment. "You could always fight outside. Our backgarden's definitely big enough. It's where Hitomi trains."_

"_You train?" Naruto asked the girl._

"_Yep! I train in Karate. And I'm damn good at it!" She told him. "That's why I whooped your ass back in the alley."_

"_You kicked me once…"_

"_Into a wall."_

"_I wasn't expecting you to be able to fight. How about we do this fight? I'll prove who's better."_

_The two headed outside._

"_Make sure not to break anything!" Hartmann said as he followed them out, intrigued to see what the blond could do._

_As they reached the grassy area, they both moved into their stances, Hitomi's was a modified version of the traditional Karate stance, and Naruto's was the stance he used earlier. He was standing side-on with his left side facing Hitomi, one foot facing forward with his knees bent, and his arms were hanging by his sides, almost looking lifeless if it wasn't for a slight bend in them._

_Hitomi gave him an odd look. "You're using that sloppy stance again. It has so many openings!"_

_Hartmann frowned at his daughters lack of observance. 'That's not a sloppy stance at all.' He thought, before looking at Naruto. 'Where the hell do he learn that form of fighting, and who from? The Furīfōmu. Otherwise known as Loose Connections, because the use is able to block of brain transmissions to the arms or legs that aren't touching the ground, as if the nerves have been disconnected. The last person to use that supposedly died over seven years ago…'_

_Naruto smirked. "Believe me, it's not as bad as it seems. I grant you the first move, since I took it last time."_

"_Alright!" Hitomi leapt at Naruto with impressive speed, sending a punch to his face. If his face was were if was a second ago._

_Naruto had sidestepped at the last second, his arms swinging loosely after him, until he spun on the spot, his arms following a second later, but smacking Hitomi hard in the neck as they did, sending her to the ground._

'_What the hell!' Thought Hitomi as she got to her feet._

"_I told you." Naruto said, the smirk still on his face._

_Hitomi went to punch him again, only for him to fall backwards and dodge, now using his arms as support for his body, as he did a backflip. In the process, his now lifeless legs followed him and his left one kicked Hitomi in the chin, sending her into the air. As soon as his legs touched the floor, he pushed off with them, his hands still on the ground, then his legs headed back towards Hitomi, kicking her in the stomach and sending her into the ground._

_Hitomi struggled to her feet as Naruto landed back onto his feet._

'_How's he doing that!' She wondered in amazement. 'It's weird. It's as if he loses control of his arms and legs the moment they leave the ground!'_

"_My turn!" Naruto rushed at her, arms lagging behind him._

_As her reached her, he twisted to his left, his right arm being flung forward, barely giving Hitomi chance to block and react. When she did, she grabbed the arm and pulled it towards her, forcing Naruto forwards as well. When he was close enough, she kneed him in the gut, then unloaded a barrage of punches to his chest and torso, before the final punch sent him flying back, rolling to a stop on the ground face-up, arms and legs spread._

_He just lay there for a while. "…Ow…"_

"_I won't let up!" Hitomi rushed at him again, and was about to give Naruto an axe kick to his stomach._

_Naruto smiled slightly. "Well we can't have that, can we?"_

_He rolled over to his left as Hitomi's foot came down, his right arm knocking her foot away, causing her to lose her balance and fall over, but not before Naruto got up and began spinning around again. He arms repeatedly slammed against Hitomi's waist before she hit the ground._

_She struggled to get up, but when she did and dropped back into her stance, Hartmann interrupted the fight._

"_Hitomi! You may as well stop fighting." He said. "There's no way you can win against him. He's a master at what he does."_

"_What d'you mean? All Naruto's doing is flinging his arms around." Hitomi emphasized her point by doing the action._

"_No." Hartmann said. "It's much more than that."_

_He turned to Naruto. "That's the Furīfōmu style. It's one of the most resourceful styles around. And it's supposed to be long gone. Where did you learn it?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I just used it once to protect myself from some bigger kids when I was eight. It just came naturally. Whether I was taught since I could walk, I'm not sure."_

"_How can you not be sure when you started learning a fighting style?"Asked Hitomi, nursing a new bruise on her stomach._

"_Because I can't _remember _anything before my fourth birthday."_

"_What?"_

=o=o=o=

"I'm not sure I want to…" Mumbled Hitomi.

"A~nyway… why don't you join me up here?" Suggested Naruto. "I'm starting to get a crick in my neck from looking down."

"Yeah sure."

Hitomi disappeared into the house, and reappeared on the balcony a minute later. She leaned back onto the railing.

"Y'know. It's been so long since you came here, yet I feel that I can remember it like it was yesterday." She said softly, holding up her right arm and looking at the bracelet on her wrist. It constisted of a wire with shells and blue gems of various shapes along it.

"You too?" Naruto looked down at the bracelet he had. It was exactly the same, except the gems were sea green instead.

"Hmm?"

"I feel that too."

They exchanged grins, before Naruto chuckled.

"That fruit man still remembers me as well."

"The guy you stole from?"

"Yep. He doesn't like me very much. At all. He still gives me glares when I walk past his stand on weekends."

"Well, it is hard to forget hair as bright as yours." Hitomi joked, giggling slightly.

"Hey! Leave the hair out of this!" Naruto cried, pointing accusedly at Hitomi.

His reaction just brought more giggles from Hitomi. The music resonating through the woods had been replace by laughing and shouting. That all came to a sudden halt as a two-bladed shuriken whizzed past Naruto face, barely missing him, making him cry out in surprise and fall out of his seat on the railing and to the ground below.

"Ah! Naruto!" Hitomi looked over the edge. "You ok?"

"I just fell from the third floor of a building, what do you think!" Naruto shouted back up, panned out on the grass below, his guitar miraculously unharmed next to him next to him.

He slowly got to his feet and made his way back to the balcony. "What was that anyway?"

Hitomi looked at the shuriken now lodged into one of the wooden beams that made the house. "It looks like a shuriken of some sort."

She pulled it out of the woodwork and noticed an emblem in the centre of it. It has an orange background with the letters DOA in the foreground in silver. "Hey, look at this."

Naruto did so. "What does that mean?"

"Beats me."

Then, as if answering their question, a hologram of a woman in a butlers outfit rose from the emblem, shocking them a bit.

"**This is a message for Hitomi of the famous Karate dojo in Germany. We have been monitoring your progress in your fighting style. You are invited to the Dead or Alive tournament. There will be fighters who are the best in their style from around the world arriving on the cruise ship Freedom Survivor **(That's the real name, I didn't make it up. It's too cheesy)**. If you accept, you will compete with them for a ten million reward in your currency.**"

The hologram disappeared, leaving one disturbed Hitomi and one annoyed Naruto.

"They've been watching me…" She said. "Perverts…"

"I wanna know where my invite is!" Exclaimed Naruto. "I'm the only one who even knows my style! And I'm stronger than you! So why the hell haven't I go-!"

He stopped dead after he fell out of the way of another shuriken, similar to Hitomi's, faceplanting the wooden floor.

Hitomi pointed to the sharp object. "I think that might be it."

"No shit…" Naruto said, he voice muffled because of the wood.

::(:DOA&N:)::

"So. You ready for the off?" Asked Hartmann.

He, Hitomi and Naruto stood by the front door of their house, the younger of the three with backpacks slung over their shoulder, Naruto also holding a suicase for the two of them, containing their clothes and what not.

"I guess so old man." Naruto said.

Hartmann cringed at the name. Naruto had been calling him that from the very beginning of his stay here.

Hitomi looked up. "Eh? Did they say we were getting picked up by a helicopter?"

Naruto turned to her. "They didn't tell us, why?"

"Because there's one coming here now."

The other two looked up to see a helicopter descending towards them, with the DOA emblem on it's side.

"I'm guessing this is our ride." Mused Naruto.

They waited for the plane to land, clothes blowing in the gale that the helicopter was creating.

When it landed Hitomi ran right to it, shouting goodbye to her father as she did so. As Naruto made to follow her, he was stopped by Hartmann.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned back to face him.

"Take of her will you?" Hartmann asked. "I know she's strong, but there are going to be stong men at that tournament as well."

Naruto smiled. "Sure. I'll do whatever's necessary."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Come on Naruto!" Hitomi yelled from the helicopter.

"Coming!" Naruto ran towards the helicopter, got in and shut the door.

Hartmann stood where he was as he watched the helicopter fly off. 'I wonder how they'll do at that tournament.'

::(:DOA&N:)::(In the helicopter)::

"This is so exciting!" Cried Hitomi joyfully, fidgeting in her seat with excitement. "I can't wait! This is my first time flying!"

"Calm down! Don't forget that it's mine too." Naruto said, sweatdropping at her over-excitement. "We've still got a five hour flight before we get there."

"Whaaat! I'm bored already!" She whined.

"Just calm down. Look at the scenery for a while. You've got a great view."

"Wow! You're right!" Hitomi said, being easily distracted by the beautiful view of the sea.

During the journey, they just talked about various things, or just sat there in a comfortable silence, until, just as the sun was setting, Hitomi saw a huge cruise liner appearing in the distance.

"Ah! Look at that!"

"That's the place we're going to, isn't it?"

"I think so."

She thought correctly, and they landed on the ship a while later, getting out and being showed to they're rooms by one of the ship's staff. Or well, I should really say room.

"We're sleeping in the same room!" Shouted Naruto, suffice to say, a little flustered at the news.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Hitomi told him. "I'm sure we'll have tons of fun together!"

Naruto and the butler gave her a weird look.

"Hitomi… please watch what you say…" Naruto said, cringing.

"Sorry…"

"Anyway. Shall I show you inside?" Suggested the staffman.

"Please…" Said Naruto, a little displeased at the new information.

The butler unlocked the door to their cabin and let them in, giving them a small tour. "The bedroom is the first room after you enter the cabin."

"Wow!" Hitomi looked in awe at the room.

It was a four poster king-sized bed, with translucent curtains draped along the edges. On either side of the bed were bedside cabinets, each with a sort of futuristic looking lamp. At the opposite end of the room, their was a mirror that almost covered the whole wall. Both of them were amazed at the room, but there was one slight problem.

"There's only one bed…" Naruto muttered, annoyance obvious in his voice.

Hitomi was quite disturbed as well, albeit blushing slightly.

"I do apologize for this." The butler said, sweatdropping. "The host of this tournament presumed that the two of you were in a relationship since you lived together. Unfortunately, there are no spare single beds available."

"Great… just great…"

"Well… er… Naruto." Hitomi said, blush harder than before. Does this mean we have to sleep together?"

Naruto took a double take. "NO! Please stop saying stuff like that! We just have to sleep in the same bed."

"That's what I said!"

"Trust me! It didn't sound like it!"

"Ahem… Excuse me."

The two stopped arguing to look at the butler.

"Your bathroom is just over there." He pointed to a door in the corner of the room. "Towels have been provided for you, and will be replaced every two days, along with your toiletries. The pre-tournament party will be tomorrow. Please, make yourself at home."

He left, leaving the two alone.

Out of nowhere, Hitomi start taking her top off.

"Hitomi! What are you doing!" Naruto yelled.

Hitomi stopped. "Getting changed for bed. It's night-time." She indicated out of the window.

"Yes, I can see that! But at least get changed in the bathroom."

"Fiiine…"

She went into the bathroom. While she was in there, Naruto quickly got changed into a pair of dark orange pyjama pants and hopped into the left side of the bed. Hitomi came out of the bathroom wearing a sea green button up top, with black half-length bottoms. Naruto saw her fidgeting with her pyjama top, which looked a little small for her, as her stomach was showing.

"You ok?" He asked.

"My top's too small…"

"Why didn't you buy a new one?"

"I didn't think I'd be in the same room as you. I wasn't planning on wearing any pyjama's.

"Seriously!"

"I sleep naked at home, why can't I here? These were for emergencies,"

"You don't wear pyjama's at home?"

"Nope."

"So all those times I've come into your room at our house because you wanted to chat, you where naked under the covers?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god..." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Then… why don't you were a bra or something?"

Hitomi put her hands on her hips. "Do you see any bra straps when I wear my tube tops?"

"Never mind!" Naruto was struggling to hold back a blush. "Just wear one of my shirts. They should fit you easily."

"Thanks." Hitomi grabbed one of his black T-shirts and changed quickly while Naruto turned away, then got into the right side of the bed.

Giving Naruto a friendly hug goodnight, she turned away, almost instantly falling asleep.

'I wonder if tomorrow will be as problematic as today…' He thought, before falling asleep as well.

::(:DOA&N:)::

And end!

I just want to say one thing. I don't want any comments about how stupid the Freeform sounds, if you think that. It's a real style that I made up. And only I can use it! No-one else can or will, 'cos I'm not tellin' how they can! I've won many fights in school because of it. Of course, the fights were in self defence. I hate fighting. My friends came up with the name 'loose connections', so I had to use it. If you don't believe in how effective it can be, make your arms go limp then spin your body next to a wall or something and see how much it hurts.

And another thing (there're actually three things), if you're wondering (perhaps, probably not) why Naruto stats are lower than Hitomi's when they're all added up, even though he's obviously stronger, it's because they're the requirements for for his style of fighting. Plus, the style fits well with his clumsyness and sillyness.

And that Ein will never exist in this story, Hayate never lost his memory, he just never found his way back until he found Hayabusa.

Hitomi: I see the 'anticipation' wore off…

Yep! I'm better now!

Hitomi: Did it really need to be there?

Of course. It's essential!

Hitomi: You're weird…

Yep!

Hitomi: By the way, where's Naruto?

Over there *points the a corner*

Naruto: It's coming… one year left…

He just found out he had tickets.

Hitomi: Wha…

You see! It's essential!

This is a red penguin signing out!

BLEEP BLOOP!


End file.
